Cinta Beda Usia
by Mikazuki Ryuuko
Summary: Kisah gaje antara loli kuudere dan Baka kriput. Maaf, belum jago buat summary. /ItafemKyuu fic/ Warning : Gaje dan garing. Kritik dan saran saya terima


Ini ff pertama publish, soalnya ini doang yg baru selesai..

Dan sya newbie, jadi mohon kritik dan saran..

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Ohayou Kyuu-chan~" bedebah itu lagi.

Dengan tutup mata pun, Kyuubi bisa tahu gerangan yang berani memanggilnya dengan sufix 'chan'.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi. . Si 'kohai gila' dari XI IPA 1.

Wanita dengan surai raven kelam berlanjut pergi mengabaikan sapaan dari 'kohai gila'.  
Manik crimsonnya mengisyaratkan kebencian.  
Dengan langkah angkuhnya, wanita itu berjalan melewati 'kohai gila' yang tak bosan menyapanya

"Dingin seperti biasa" gumam Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis, yang jarang ia perlihatkan.  
Senyum yang bisa membuat kaum hawa mimisan seketika.  
Namun tak berlaku untuk kakak dari Namikaze Naruto.

Beginilah sarapan pagi hari Kyuubi. Gadis yang menyandang gelar ratu dingin di Konoha Gakuen. Tubuhnya yang tak kunjung tinggi layak anak SMP dengan sifat jutek ciri khasnya, justru membuat pangeran sulung Uchiha penasaran akan gadis yang berstatus kakak kelasnya itu.

Kaki kecilnya, ia langkahkan memasuki ruang yang bertulis XII IPA 2. Ruang kelas Kyuubi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Itachi tiba-tiba menghadang.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar dariku Kyuu-chan?" tuntut Itachi.  
Sejak kapan dia ada didepan pintu?  
Eh. . Tapi apa juga peduliku?

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena saya lebih tua dari anda Uchiha-san" Kyuubi menjelaskan sambil memalingkan wajahnya, seakan-akan malas menatap orang didepannya.

"Tapi, menjalin hubungan tak mengenal usia" argumen Itachi mencoba meyakinkan wanita didepannya.  
Dan dipikiran Itachi, mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun. Jadi, itu hanya alasan mengada-ada seorang Kyuubi.

"Pernyataan koyol" Kyuubi menatap Itachi remeh.  
Tau apa bocah ingusan sepertinya soal hubungan?

Tanpa permisi atau sepatah kata, Kyuubi dengan sengaja menabrak tubuh Itachi, dan dengan terpaksa Itachi harus memberi seniornya jalan.  
Walau perawakannya kecil, tapi tenaga yang dimilikinya kuat juga.

Berjalan dengan angkuh tanpa sesekali menoleh kebelakang.  
Ratu dingin－Kyuubi－ meninggalkan Itachi yang bergumam pelan "Tapi. . Dalam cinta, perbedaan usia tidaklah penting"

~Cinta Beda Usia~

Pair : ItafemKyuu  
Genre : Romance (agak diragukan)  
Rate : T  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Warning : Itachi OOC, tsundere loli Kyuu (beginilah femKyuu d bayangan saya), dan beberapa kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan sebagai bantalan. Dengan posisi badan yang tertidur dimeja, ia memainkan pulpennya tanda bosan.

"Huft. . " entah sudah keberapa kalinya gadis kecil ini menghela nafas.  
Menurut artikel yang ia baca, biasanya orang sering menghela nafas itu karena banyak pikiran.  
Tapi? Apa yang Kyuubi pikirkan?

Guru yang mengoceh ria didepan kelas pun ia hiraukan.  
Bosan?  
Mungkin saja. .  
Entah kenapa dirinya merasa sepi.

Apa mungkin karena Itachi yang tak kunjung kelihatan?

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.  
Mana mungkin itu terjadi?! Tawanya dalam hati.

Yah. . Aku hanya bosan. Bukan karena tak adanya 'kohai gila'. Sepertinya seorang Kyuubi memiliki tingkat tsundere yang akut.

 **0o0**

Tap. . Tap. .

Menatap lurus kedepan tanpa ekspresi.  
Dengan salah satu tangan yang memegangi sangkulan tas.  
Aura angkuh dan dingin menyelimuti gadis kecil dengan surai biru dongker itu.

Kini langkahnya terhenti. Sang gadis menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu ruangan didepannya.

Ruang yang enggan dia masuki, tapi justru sekarang dia sendiri yang datang keruang itu tanpa disuruh.  
Dengan beribu alibi yang memenuhi otaknya.  
Pokoknya! jangan sampai mereka terlalu senang karena aku datang kemari.

.  
Ceklek

Kyuubi membuka pintu ruang tersebut hati-hati, mencoba tak membuat suara apapun seakan dirinya tak mau ketahuan kebedaradaannya.

Manik crimsonnya menelisik kedalam ruangan tersebut. Sampah kertas dimana-mana, buku－yang Kyuubi yakin isinya dewasa－ tergeletak begitu saja, dan tak lupa warna hitam bekas api menghiasi lantai dan dinding ruang tersebut.  
Ruang yang sungguh kacau. Begitulah keadaan ruang klub -yang-Kyuubi-tak-tahu dan-tak-peduli-akan namanya- yang diikuti Naruto dan kawan anehnya.

"Hai Kyuu-nee!" Kyuubi menghentikan lamunannya sejenak saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Suara cempreng itu, sudah pasti Naruto.

"Mencari baka nii-san?" pria bermarga Uchiha melontarkan pertanyaan pada Kyuubi sambil tersenyum angkuh.

Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas menghadapi dua bocah ingusan didepannya. Mengabaikan pasangan(?) didepannya. Manik crimsonnya menjelajahi ruang tersebut. Menelisik setiap celah, tak ingin terlewat satu hal pun.  
Begitulah Kyuubi, jika sudah fokus, ia tak akan sadar akan seringai Uchiha yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Merasa cukup, melihat ruang amburadul tersebut, Kyuubi membalikkan badannya bersiap pergi. Sambil mendecih kesal entah karena apa, wanita dengan tinggi sekitar 150an itu melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya "Naruto. . Ayo pulang".

"Nanti dulu Kyuu-nee! Aku ingin menjenguk Itachi-senpai. ." dengan raut wajah sedih Naruto beragumen. Masih mempertahankan sikap angkuhnya seperti biasa, Kyuubi hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Itachi-senpai sakit parah. . Makanya, ia tidak masuk nyaris seminggu" Kyuubi hanya diam mendengarnya.  
Mencoba menahan berbagai pertanyaan dipikirannya, walau hati kecilnya ingin tahu lebih lagi soal Itachi, namun sifat tsunderenya lebih besar.

"Oleh karena itu. . " Naruto menyeringai "Kyuu-nee antar aku menjenguknya untuk terakhir kali" tanpa mendapat izin terlebih dahulu, Naruto langsung menyeret kakak perempuannya.  
Seperti biasa, Kyuubi pasti memasang wajah cemberut dan bersikap seolah-olah tak mau akan keputusan sang adik, walau dalam hatinya mau.

Karena tsundere, Kyuubi juga berbakat jadi aktris.

 **0o0**

Naruto memarkirkan motornya yang ia kendarai dengan ugal-ugalan didepan sebuah rumah mewah.

"Kyuu-nee! Tadi itu sakit-ttebayo!" Kyuubi menoleh sedikit pada Naruto. "Anggap saja cubitanku sebagai peringatan agar kau tak membawa motor seperti itu lagi." masih dengan tampang datarnya, Kyuubi mengancam Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin meringis.  
Baiklah. . Lain kali dia tak akan membawa ngebut, jika yang digonceng adalah Kyuu-nee. atau nyawa taruhannya.

"Ayo masuk" Uchiha Sasuke,-dengan tingkah dingin yang membuat Kyuubi ingin muntah- itu menyudahi percakapan akrab (?) kakak adik tersebut.

Bersikap seolah terpaksa, tak lupa dengan topeng cueknya, Kyuubi memasuki rumah Uchiha bersaudara. Tempat dimana si 'kohai gila' berada.  
'Kohai gila' yang sebenarnya membuat hari-harinya diisi rasa penasaran.  
Apa penyakit yang dideritanya?

"Ayo cepat Kyuu-nee!" perintah Naruto, si adik tirinya tak lupa dengan menarik tangannya.  
Yah. . Kyuubi dan Naruto bukan saudara kandung, lihat saja. Kyuubi berperawakan rambut biru gelap dan Naruto berperawakan rambut kuning terang persis seperti sang ayah.

Kyuubi tahu, kalau dia adalah anak angkat, karena dulu orang tua Naruto susah untuk punya anak.  
Tapi dia amat senang dan bersyukur mempunyai adik tiri yang mengerti sifat tsunderenya.  
Dia memang penegertian. Tapi dia juga ceroboh! Mengingatnya mood Kyuubi jadi turun.

"Ehm. . Sebenarnya-" Kyuubi mencoba bertanya tapi Naruto memotong perkataan Kyuubi "Itachi-senpai sakit liver".

Kyuubi hanya mendecih kesal akan sikap Naruto yang bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Hidup Baka-nii, hanya beberapa jam lagi" Sasuke melirik Kyuubi "Dan obatnya susah didapat" tambahnya.

Mendengar penjelasan dari dua orang tersebut membuat Kyuubi mempercepat langkahnya.  
Khawatir kah?

Sasuke dan Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar. "Ruang Baka-nii ada di disebelah sana! Kau masuk duluan! Aku dan Naruto ada urusan"

Kyuubi berhenti tepat diruang yang ditunjuk Sasuke.  
Kesal sih! Seenaknya diperintah oleh anak sok dingin itu.  
Tapi entah kenapa, tubuhnya seakan ingin cepat bertemu dengan si 'kohai gila' mengalahkan rasa kesalnya.

Ceklek

Dengan hati-hati, Kyuubi membuka ruang tersebut. Manik crimsonnya seakan mengintip di balik pintu.

"Masuk. ." suara tegas nan dingin menyambutnya, Kyuubi tahu ini suara Itachi. .  
Tapi entah kenapa, dia membenci suara ini. Dia hanya ingin suara yang membuatnya jengkel tiap hari.  
Kyuubi rindu Itachi yang ceria terhadapnya.

Hening seketika.  
Jujur saja, seorang Kyuubi sebenarnya khawatir. Namun ego dan tsunderenya lebih besar.

Kyuubi menghela nafas, menduduki salah satu bangku disamping tempat Itachi berbaring. Manik crimsonnya menatap khawatir Itachi yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ano. . Kau sakit liver? Dan waktumu tinggal beberapa jam?" Kyuubi merutuki dirinya.  
Kenapa kata-kata yang sedari tadi ia pendam muncul begitu saja!

"Kyuu-chan! Kau peduli padaku!" mata Kyuubi terbelalak saat melihat Itachi yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jangan tsundere lagi Kyuu-chan~" Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya. Bertindak seolah-olah tak senang, entah kenapa perempuan yang satu ini amat mempertahankan citra dinginnya.

"Kau membohongiku baka kriput!" Crimsonnya menatap onyx didepannya dengan tajam. Empat perempatan mucul di dahinya. Tak lupa juga tangannya yang kini mengepal erat. Tapi bukan Kyuubi namanya kalau tak bisa berwajah tenang.

"Tidak sepenuhnya bohong. . Dan apa itu 'baka kriput'. ." Kyuubi hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemberut Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi justru mengucek-kucek matanya, bertanya-tanya akan penglihatannya yang mungkin salah.  
Seorang Namikaze Kyuubi, penyandang gelar ratu dingin seKonoha Gakuen tertawa?

"Jelaskan" seakan memakai topeng esnya kembali. Kyuubi berbicara dengan dingin dan angkuh seperti biasa.

"Mungkin aku ini tidak sakit liver sungguhan. Tapi liver itu menyerang hati kan?" Itachi seolah bertanya. "Karena itu hatiku sakit, karena tidak bertemu denganmu selama tak sekolah" gombal Itachi OOC yang membuat Kyuubi eneg, sekaligus tersipu malu.

"Dan hidupku mungkin tinggal beberapa jam" jelasnya lagi. "Tapi aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi karena telah menemukan obat yang susah didapat" Itachi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kyuubi "Yaitu kamu. ." Kyuubi ingin muntah. Mungkin muntah darah, saking tersipu melihat Itachi yang tekenal dingin jadi gombal begini.  
Tersipu, kesal, malu. . Semua jadi satu.  
Aneh. .

"Gombal!"

"Tapi kau suka! Buktinya mukamu memerah!" Itachi semakin menjadi-jadi menggoda pujaan hati.  
Inilah yang dia rindu.

"Berisik kau baka kriput" baiklah. . Entah sejak kapan baka kriput menjadi panggilannya?

"Apa ini semua juga bantuan dari dua bocah ingusan?" Kyuubi bertanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Itachi mengerti dua bocah ingusan yang dimaksud adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Dasar Kyuu, seenaknya memanggil orang.

Itachi menggangguk sebagai jawaban. "Mereka mau diperintah olehmu?" baiklah, sekarang terjawab sudah kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkannya sendiri disini.

"Jika mereka tak mau, maka akan ada gosip, bahwa mereka yaoi" Itachi menjelaskan.

Sedangkan Kyuubi mengangguk paham. Bagaimana pun juga Itachi memiliki patner fujoshi tingkat akut. Konan namanya, jadi apa yang dibilang Itachi mungkin ada benarnya.

"Hei! Kyuu-chan~" Itachi mengacak rambut biru kelam Kyuubi.

Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya sedikit menengadah. Manik crimsonnya kini tak memancarkan kebencian atau aura dingin lainnya.  
Kyuubi benci mengakui ini. .  
Tapi sepertinya, sifat tsundere, dingin dan juteknya mulai hancur didepan Itachi.

"Hm?" Kyuubi bertanya. Siapa pun yang melihat pemandangan tersebut pasti akan menyangka bahwa Itachi lebih tua. Itu karena tubuh Kyuubi yang tergolong loli dengan muka yang lumayan imut.  
Dan Itachi. . yah, kebalikannya.

"Tidak jadi" Itachi tersenyum, senyum yang hanya ia tampilkan didepan Kyuubi seorang sambil masih tetap mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi.

"Baka kriput!" Kyuubi mendengus kesal sambil memalingkan muka.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa cinta tak memandang usia?" entah kenapa, pertanyaan itu muncul dan membuatnya penasaran.

Suatu hal yang ia alami sekarang. . Namun dulu dia hanya menganggapnya banyolan.  
Karma?

Dengan cengirannya yang membuat Kyuubi gemes, Itachi pun menjawab "Karena dalam cinta perbedaan usia itu tak penting" ujar Itachi bijak.  
"Yang penting adalah perbedaan jenis kelamin!"

Ya kalau jenis kelamin gak beda LGBT lah?!  
Untuk pertama kalinya! Kyuubi yakin, panggilan 'kohai gila' lebih cocok untuknya.

.  
OWARI

Entah kenapa saya suka Kyuu yg dibuat


End file.
